Web applications are application computer programs that run on a computing device like a server computing device. Users interact with web applications using web browser computer programs that run on another computing device like a client computing device. The computing device on which a web browser computer program is run is connected over a network to the computing device on which a web application is run.
Web applications may permit the users to use functionality of an electronic device. The electronic device may be a multi-function device (MFD) that has printing, scanning, copying, and/or faxing capabilities. The electronic device is connected over the network to the computing device on which a web application is run. The electronic device itself may be directly connected in a non-networked manner to an accessory device like a bar code reader, a fingerprint reader, an identification card reader, and so on.